Computers have enabled people to rapidly access a large amount of data. The hardware and software that comprise a computer have evolved to a level that may result in providing a user with an overwhelming amount of information. The amount of information provided to a user may make it difficult for the user to identify a desired piece of information. Efforts to categorize and organize the information provided to a user have been made, and many of these efforts have resulted in systems and methods which assist the user in identifying desired information. Such systems and methods often rely on the speed of the processors or the manner in which the software code is executed to provide the information in a logical manner within a time frame that is acceptable to the typical user.